The Promise
by Bellarke2000
Summary: A girl, who's mother was a bad girl. A girl, who has four fathers, thanks to her mom. She's confused, but she's not alone. She has her siblings, her friends. But she also has enemies (I suck at summaries, just take a look at this. Review and tell me what you think)


Juliana POV

_Flashback:_

_"When have your dads ever been there for you?" Luke asked._

_I thought about this. In some ways, he was right. I never saw my dads._

_"Come, Jewel. You know I'm right."_

_I looked up to make their our eyes meet. "I'll think about it."_

_Luke grabbed my hand. "You can't tell anyone. Promise, even if you don't choose us. Don't tell anyone."_

_I smiled. "I promise."_

As if I was going to keep that a secret! I was heading straight for the one person I absolutely trusted. My legs had gotten tired, so I decided to let the wind carry me. I mean, I'm the daughter of Zeus. I should take advantage of it!

As I reached Thalia's Pine, I dropped to my own leg power. Even now, I don't know if I could live in a tree as long as Thalia did. Zeus thought he was doing her a favor. I would rather die, personally.

When I passed the Big House, I saw Chiron talking with Annabeth. At first, I thought I'd tell her. She was my best friend, but then thought about her relationship with Luke. They've been friends way longer than we have. She would probably trust Luke, not me.

My half brother was striking a dummy with a sword. His black hair kept on sweeping in front of his eyes, but that didn't stop his obsidian sword from slicing off the dummy's head.

"Hey Nico! Save some dummy for the rest of us!" I yelled at him.

Nice smiled. "Not a chance!"

I laughed and kept walking. As I passed the Ares cabin, I saw my half sister, Clarisse. She was punching some poor kid. I raced up to them.

"Clarisse? Really?"

She shrugged. "It feels good."

"Well, you should go pick on someone your own size."

She smiled. "Like you?"

I put my hands above my head. "I need to be in one piece. I'm going to talk to my brother."

"Fine, but next time, you're mine."

"Only if I don't get you first," I yelled walking away from her. I decided to stop at Zeus temple and see what my other half sister was doing. Of course, she was playing with one of her arrows. On the top of the statue.

"Thalia! Dad will kill you!" I yelled.

Thalia jumped down and landed in front of me. "Nah. He tried that once." She smiled and gave me a fist bump. "Do you want to practice some weather?"

"I have to go talk to my other brother."

"Nico? I saw him practicing sword play."

I smiled. "No. The stupid one."

Thalia laughed. "Have fun."

I waved and ran towards my one of my other dad's cabins. When I got there, I knocked on the door. The door opened and my half brother asked, "What's up?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Luke."

"What about him?"

"He did something. Something so big that he made me promise not to tell anyone, but it's bad."

Percy's face contorted. "Like what?"

Percy POV

Whenever Juliana appears on my down step, it's usually not with good news.

"Like what?" I asked.

Juliana looked around, and then walked into our cabin. She had the choice of her cabin, because of her situation. She chose Poseidon before she knew we were half siblings. Before we came to Camp Half-Blood, we went to the same school. She was super popular, had a lot of friends, and I was a weirdo who was picked on. Juliana was always there to help me when I was getting bullied. Even though we're about the same age, she looked after me, and now, any chance I get, I look after her.

_Flashback:_

_Nancy Bobofit pushed me to the floor and laughed. "You're such a loser, Jackson. I mean, you have dyslexia and ADHD! You should be in the circus!"_

_Juliana walked up to us. "Nancy, he's not worth it. Today's mall day. Let's go!"_

_Nancy at me, and then at her. "Fine! I do love mall day!"_

_Juliana smiled weakly. "I can't go today. I have to make up a test."_

_"Ugh, school! Okay, I'll see you later. Bye!" Nancy skipped off, leaving us outside._

_Juliana held out her hand, and I grabbed it. "You know, I can fight my known battles."_

_"I do. I just decide to fight them for you." She smiled as she helped me up. "Come on, we have History."_

_I groaned, but followed her towards my death._

Juliana sat on my bed. "Luke asked me to join something."

"What?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

Suddenly, Thalia and Nico barged through our cabin door. Juliana screamed in surprise.

"What's up, little sister?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia Grace! One, don't call me that." She laughed. "Two, Percy and I were talking about something very important."

"Like what?" Nico asked, jumping on her bed.

"Something that if I told anyone you or Thalia, you would hate me."

"Geez. That bad, huh?" I asked.

Juliana swallowed and nodded. Her blue eyes grew icy as she looked out the door. I looked to see what had caught her attention. Luke was leaning on one of the columns of Zeus' temple.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The fountain in our cabin started to bubble over. Juliana stood up and walked outside, the water followed her. By the time she was in front of Luke, there was a mini wave, and a mini earthquake.

"Luke," she gritted through her teeth.

"Juliana. Have you thought about it? Did you tell anyone?"

"I haven't decided, and no, I haven't told anyone. Yet."

Luke frowned. "You promised."

"Not on the River Styx."

Luke went for his sword, but Thalia, Nico, and I raced up to Juliana's side. I made a mini hurricane with Thalia, and Nico was starting to raise a dead army.

"Looks like you're out numbered, Luke," I spat.

"What is this all about?" Thalia asked Luke, still holding up her side of the hurricane.

"Nothing. Just a little argument between Juliana and I that she promised she wouldn't tell anyone about."

Just then, Annabeth walked up to us. Great. She would totally side with Luke.

"What's going on?" she asked. Juliana made a blast of wind that sent Annabeth and the rest of us flying a few feet back.

"Sorry guys. This is something I have to deal with on my own," she called, never moving her eyes from Luke. She walked up to him, grabbed his shirt, and then they vanished. In thin air.


End file.
